


We've Got Your Back

by lookcloserhere (tinydustbinflower)



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydustbinflower/pseuds/lookcloserhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man Jack stole a wallet from is back, and the other horsemen feel a need to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Your Back

"C'mon Jack, we've got work to do." J. Daniel Atlas said, swinging his arm around the youngest of the four horsemen's shoulders. Jack grumbled, and followed him to the huge boxes laying in the street- and unfortunately half still in the back of the blue van Merritt had accumulated. They had been at it since morning, packing things away, (props, and the assorted collection of handcuffs Henley owned- "Why does she have so many?" "Because, you idiot, when one breaks I'll have another pair to use." "Yeah, but why do you have them all at home? Why aren't they at the venue you work at?" "A girl is allowed to practice at home isn't she? You don't want me to drown do you?"). 

Daniel himself was getting a bit tired of it all, but they had to move into the warehouse, that's what the instructions said. So they would obey no matter what that meant. 

And it meant a lot. 

"Hey! You! You're that crack pot magician who stole my wallet, aren't you?" Some guy yelled as he passed them on the street, Jack tensed automatically, the box he was holding crinkling the tiniest bit. Daniel watched from the back of the van, Henley beside him and Merritt at the door of the warehouse. 

"Dude, look, I don't know what you're talking about." Jack started to say, but the man laughed and got threateningly close. Invading space that wasn't there to be invaded. 

"Right, tell that to my fist." The man growled, raising it over his shoulder and pulling back, ready to strike. A arrow ready to be released from the bow.

In a flash the other horsemen were around the man, his dark hair and glasses glinting in the noon's sunlight. Daniel had shoved himself in front of the two, looking slightly disheveled in the sudden movement. Henley had gotten onto the other side of Jack, her arm out protectively while Merritt stood in front, nostrils flaring angrily.

"Hey. Back off." He muttered darkly, the other man raised his hands in mock terror.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared!" He whined, a baby look on his face. Merritt took a step closer.

"You should be, because I know if I told your wife and one, two, three, f- ah, three kids the real reason you were on the boat to begin with things wouldn't end so nicely... Would they?" The man looked properly frightened this time, turning a sickly green as he shook his head violently. 

"So, here's what's going to happen, you're going to walk away, you're going to forget this. Or I will ruin you." Merritt said, the thick calmness of his voice pulling off the threat the other horsemen were very thankful for. The man cried out apologies and ran away, skipping and tripping as he went.

The other horsemen relaxed immediately, Jack putting down the box with a groan. They went back to business for a few minutes, Danny and Henley back in the van, handing each other props as they made a pile on the cement. The other horsemen kept giving Jack worried looks, knowing he did what he did to survive. It was known he didn't have a home before the Eye's challenge. 

"You didn't have to do that." He said softly after a bit, the others looked at him with a small piece of sadness and comfort that Jack always craved when he was little, and had never gotten. 

"Yes we did. You're part of the team now. It is our duty to have your back." Henley smiled.


End file.
